


Of Brown and Blue Eyes

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heterochromia, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had always loved his soulmate's eye. Steve had always hated his.<br/>Inspired by <a href="http://avengersincamphalfbloodstardis.tumblr.com/post/121072713571/werewolfzero-soul-mate-au-where-everybody-is-born">this post.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Brown and Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> who doesn't love a little soulmates!Stony? and there is never enough!

Tony liked his blue eye. It was pretty, to say the least. Comforting. Particularly during the events that Howard got rip roaring drunk and screamed at him, telling him to straighten up or he would never be good enough.

On those occasions, Tony would run to his room, lock himself in his bathroom and sit on the floor. After awhile, he would stand, splash cold water on his face and look into the mirror, seeking the steady gaze of his blue eye.

He had thought maybe Pepper... But no matter how hard he had tried in that relationship, in the end it wasn’t enough.

She had kept her head down the first couple of weeks he had hired her. Never looked him in the eye. Whether it was nerves or because she needed to keep constant watch on her tablet he didn’t know.

But then one day, she looked up and he saw that one of her eyes was a pretty crystal green and the other was an amber brown.

The same colors as the chauffeur’s he had just hired that morning.

So Pep wasn’t it. Not in the way he had wanted. She was still his best friend and his confidante. But she didn’t have blue eyes.

After the whole debacle with Stane, he’d needed to see that eye more than ever. He’d needed the steady blue, staring back at him, telling him it was alright.

He went to work for SHIELD, helping them with their designs. He was Iron Man; helping those who needed it.

And one day, he got a call from SHIELD that, if he didn’t mind, would he ever so kindly get his ass to headquarters immediately.

So he got his ass down there.

“What’s up Hill?” he grinned wolfishly at her as she met him outside. He did a quick scan of her eyes though he knew what he would find.

She wore colored contacts, as most SHIELD agents did, disguising the true color of her eyes. She had brown contacts and most likely Tony would never know her real eye color.

“Stark,” she said in a clipped tone. “Director Fury needs you pronto.”

“Lead the way,” he gestured.

Hill turned swiftly and marched away.

With a few twists and turns, they came to a door, which Hill pushed open cautiously.

“Sir?” she said.

“Stark,” Fury said. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Hill opened the door further and revealed a six foot four inch blond Adonis with a button down and slacks, slicked back hair and two differently colored eyes. One blue, one brown.

Captain America, in the flesh.

***

Steve had always hated his brown eye. Girls didn’t like him anyway, what did it matter if he had a soulmate? He couldn’t be with them; couldn’t put them through that. All the medical expenses, the sicknesses, the poverty. It wasn’t enough.

And then he met Peggy and hated the eye for an entirely other reason. The brown of his eye and the brown of her were shades apart, not close enough. And the blue of her other eye had too much green to be his crystal clear one.

So he went on hating his eye, wishing it had been hers. Especially now that he was bigger, he was stronger, he could be the man that Peggy deserved.

And then he sunk a plane into the ocean.

On the way down, he thought about how much time he had spent hating that eye and wishing it had been Peggy’s, time he could have spent just loving Peggy and just being happy that he got to spend that time with her.

It didn’t matter now, the color of his eye. If anything, if it had been Peggy’s it would have just brought her grief to lose her soulmate.

So he spent his last few minutes loving her and loving the brown color of his eye that looked nothing like Peggy’s.

And then he was dead.

Being dead wasn’t so bad. Cold, but even that went away after awhile. After a while, everything went away.

And then he woke up.

***

“Hello,” Steve said and reached out a hand to shake Tony’s.

Tony took it and looked into Steve’s eyes.

As they met each other’s gazes, they watched the color of their soulmate’s eye slowly fade and match their own eye color.

Tony looked in shock at the blue he was so used to seeing on his own face, used to see comfortingly in the mirror, used to staring back at.

And Steve stared back into the brown eyes, the ones that looked nothing like Peggy’s, the ones that he had just started to love moments before he went into the ice, the one’s that he thought he would never see in a pair.

“Oh,” Steve said. “Oh.”

Tony didn’t say anything, just looked back at his soulmate, into his eyes.

“You’re my-” Steve said, staring at Tony. “I mean- we’re-”

“Soulmates,” Tony said.

Steve laughed and it was the most magical sound that Tony had ever heard. Maria and Fury faded into the background as he watched his soulmate toss back his head and laugh, still holding his hand.

“What’s so funny?” Tony asked, but he was smiling.

“I just,” Steve said, grinning from ear to ear. “I never thought I’d find you.”

“Ditto,” Tony said.

“Fuck,” Fury said. “Will you two fuckers just go get a room. I’m not dealing with this shit until you fuckers sort your romantic shit out.”

He stormed out with Maria behind him.

Her normally straight face changed for just a moment into a broad grin and, with a wink, she went out after him.

“Um,” Tony said. “I don’t...”

“Anthony Stark,” Steve said. “That’s your name, right?”

“Yeah,” Tony said. “I mean, you can call me Tony, everybody does, everybody that doesn’t call me Mr. Stark, but you don’t have to call me that, unless you’re into that, I mean-”

“Tony,” Steve said. “I like that. It’s a nice name.”

Tony blushed, a feeling he was not familiar with and said, “Thanks.”

“And I’m Steve,” Steve said, pink welling up in his cheeks too. “Steve Rogers.”

“Uh, yeah, I know,” Tony said and that damn blush deepened. “You’re Captain America.”

“I actually prefer Steve,” Steve’s smile tightened for just a moment.

“Me too,” Tony said and Steve’s grin was back in full force.

“Wow,” Steve said. “Wow. I always thought- wow.”

Tony itched for his sunglasses to hide his eyes right now, to put up some sort of a mask, because that look was too much, too bright, too beautiful. He wasn’t used to having someone look at him like that and he needed to protect himself, protect the walls he had so carefully constructed.

“I know,” Tony said. “I know.”

“Do you-” Steve said. “I mean, are you- are you hungry?”

Tony tucked his chin into his chest to hide his smile. “I could eat.”

“Great,” Steve said. “SHIELD has a cafeteria. Food’s not fantastic, but it’s okay.”

Tony laughed. “Darling, our first date is not going to be at SHIELD’s crappy little cafeteria. Let me take you out.”

“Are you sure?” Steve said. “Maria said she likes the cafeteria’s apple pie.”

“Maria’s taste buds were burned off by SHIELD years ago,” Tony said, waving a hand. “She wouldn’t know a good apple pie if it hit her in the face.”

Steve laughed. “Alright then. I’ll let you take me out.”

***

They went to a hot dog cart.

Tony almost died of embarrassment when Steve leaned over and swiftly pecked him on the cheek after he paid.

They walked around Central Park while they ate, strolling on the grass. When they finished, Steve threw away their garbage and slung an arm around Tony’s shoulders.

“Not bad for a first date, huh?” he asked.

“Better than SHIELD, I know that,” Tony said.

“You’ve never even had their apple pie,” Steve grinned. “How would you know?”

“Touche,” Tony said, leaning into Steve. “I’ll let you take me to get some sometime.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Steve said.

They walked in comfortable silence for a moment.

“I didn’t ever think I’d find you,” Steve said after awhile. “I kinda thought- after I, y’know... I thought that was it.”

“I sorta thought you weren’t ever gonna come around,” Tony said. “Thought I would just spend the rest of my life looking for that blue eye.”

Steve smiled softly, squeezing Tony’s shoulders tightly.

“It’s gonna be weird,” Tony continued. “I’m used to looking in the mirror and seeing your eyes.”

“You’re just gonna have to look at me then,” Steve said.

“Yeah,” Tony said. “I’ll just look at you.”

***

In the end, they only got that one night before everything went down.

Loki came and shit hit the fan so dates were sort of out of the question.

And then Coulson died.

Tony’s heart felt like it was breaking as he fought with Steve, as he looked into those steady blue eyes and yelled back at them.

And god, fighting with him in front of everyone else had killed him, as that staff wrapped it’s icy fist around his heart and clenched.

He wanted to apologize, he did, but then he had to march into battle, just like the soldier he told Steve he wasn’t.

“That’s a one way trip,” Steve said in his ear and Tony’s heart shattered into a million pieces.

“I know,” he said, and dove into space anyway.

As the cold air consumed him, just like the staff had gripped his heart, he thought about his soulmate back on the ground and the blue eyes he would never see again.

And then he was falling, falling through a horrid darkness, so, so cold.

And it was black.

Back on the ground, Steve watched in delight and then in horror as Tony fell, graceful then spiraling.

“Please,” he whispered as Thor spun his hammer. “Please don’t let him-”

And then the Hulk slammed into him and knocked him out of his downward path.

Steve actually let out a cry and rushed over to him, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

Please wake up, he thought, Please please please.

The Hulk roared and Tony started, gulping down air in a way that frankly terrified Steve a little.

“Please tell me nobody kissed me,” Tony said and looked up at Steve.

Steve grinned, his blue eyes looking a little brighter.

***

“So uh,” Tony said after they had been dropped off at the Tower. He had offered beds for all the exhausted Avengers and they had happily agreed. “Saving the world with you was fun.”

Steve grinned and ducked his head, blushing. “Yeah, it was.”

“I would say we could hang out,” Tony said with a yawn. “But I could really use a nap.”

“Agreed,” Steve nodded.

“Um,” Tony felt the unfamiliar heat rising in his neck. “You could... if you want...”

He looked at Steve hopefully and Steve’s blue eyes looked back at him.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Yeah.”

They got off the elevator and went to Tony’s room. Tony handed Steve a t-shirt and sweatpants, large ones that he had gotten on accident.

They got into their pajamas, not looking at each other, partially out of respect and partially out of embarrassment.

Tony slipped into bed and lifted the covers for Steve to slide in next to him.

Steve did, cautiously moving close.

“Just so you know,” Steve whispered. “I’m glad you’re my soulmate.”

Tony grinned into his pillow. “You too.”

Steve slipped an arm around Tony’s waist and moved to curl around him.

They fell asleep like that, holding each other and dreaming for the first time of the person they loved instead of their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone wondered who Peggy's soulmate was, I was alluding to Angie. I googled Lyndsy Fonseca and tried to describe her eye color properly without overdescribing. Just a fun little tidbit!  
> Thanks for reading<3 Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
